Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device that may resolve the reliability issues that occur when an upper substrate is bent toward a lower substrate due to an external impact, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) device is an emerging technology for flat display devices and bears the advantage of being self-luminous. That is, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an OLED device does not require a separate light source. An OLED device can therefore typically be lighter and thinner than an LCD device. In addition, an OLED device typically exhibits a better viewing angle and contrast ratio, lower power consumption, higher luminance, and shorter response time than an LCD device. Thus, an OLED device is seen as promising for a next generation display device.
An OLED device may typically include an organic light-emitting element composed of an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer therebetween. The organic light-emitting element generates light by using an energy released when excitons, formed by combining electrons and holes injected from two electrodes, relax from an excited state to the ground state. By using this mechanism, an OLED device may display images.
OLED devices can generally be sorted into a top emission OLED device, a bottom emission OLED device, or a dual emission OLED device, depending on the direction in which light is emitted. Further, OLED devices can generally be sorted into an active matrix OLED device or a passive matrix OLED device, depending on the driving manner.